


Until Twilight

by Firestartwriter22



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: ...I am so happy to do this!, DA:jsommers94, Enemies to Friends, Hate to Love, Lovers, Multi, My tumblr:kissthefireworld, Past life, Ressurrection, Romantic/adventure, There will be so many OC's in this!, ememies to love, some gore, trollhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestartwriter22/pseuds/Firestartwriter22
Summary: Jim and his older sister Rainn were chosen to be the protectors of Troll kind. Jim being the Trollhunter while Rainn was the the warrior beside Jim.where Jim, Rainn and their friends Claire and Toby go on a journey of defending Trolls from Gunmar the Black and Bular the Vicious, Gunmar's son. However...But the journey goes on...They learn secrets that will change what they think was possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will be short but the rest of the chapters will be longer. I promise! Also this is my first time actually doing this so please be gentle with me! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The moonlight shines down on the house. A woman with brown hair and glasses with blue eyes as she sighs and puts her long hair into a bun. Looking at the mirror trying to whip away the fresh tears in her eyes. Her husband, Jim lake Sr left a few weeks ago and even than it is super hard to control her emotions from that. She thought everything will be fine in the end…but I guess everything isn’t a fairy tale. Like the princess in the books of fairy tales. Barbara sighs deeply and looks in the mirror once again before turning to hear her two kids laughing in the next room making her smile and walk out of her own room to their shared room.

 

When she sees her kids, who were laughing and rough housing at the ground of their room. It made Barbara smile happily to see her kids happy. They didn’t seem effected by their father left. A week ago everything was quiet, where Jim keep asking if dad was coming back and Rainn was quiet and distant for a little to hide her pain but after a talk of always being together they were unseparated from each other. Jim and Rainn always there for each other when everything goes down. 

Rainn turn to see their mother at their door and smiles at her, running to her with Jim following behind her and hugging her leg 

“Hi mom!” They both yells out and runs over and hugs her. Jim smile up at Barbara “Reading us a story again?” 

“Of course, my dear” She smiles as she walks to one of the desks and picks up a story with green covering with the tilt ‘The frog prince’ making Jim moan out in distress and Rainn smiles at the book.  
“Yeah! The Frog Prince!” Rainn shouts out and runs back to her own bed with Jim following walking to the bed and lay in his own shade of blue bed.  
Barbara chuckles lightly at her kids’ reaction as she sits between their two beds in a chair “Alright kids, settle down and relax as I read The Frog Prince”  
Rainn smiles. Perking her arms up to lean her head on her hands while Jim roll his eyes but stay attention as their mother open the book and begin to read….

‘Once upon a time in a land far away in a far-off kingdom there was a glorious king with a beautiful Queen. The king and Queen had beautiful daughters. But one was the most beautiful of them all…”  
Rainn eyes wide as she hears her mother speak in the story.  
‘The princess had beautiful blonde hair that shine like the sun, green eyes as green as the forest that surround the kingdom and her skin was as fair as the moon in the sky. The princess was the most kindness and cared for her people and wanted to protect them. One day, the princess wanted to explore, and her father let her. She did and bring her beautiful golden ball with her…’  
“This is boring” Jim says, rolling his eyes. Rainn press her finger against her lips and shush him loudly and returns listening to the story…  
“As the princess explore the forest. She thrown her golden ball into the air and it fallen into the well nearby, the princess cried in distress of the ball but however someone heard her cry. A green frog heard her cry and came over to see what the problem was and ask the sad princess “What is wrong my dear girl?” He asks…’  
‘… oh, dear Frog…My golden ball fallen in the well and I can’t get it. Can you help me?” The princess asks, her eyes shine with tears “yes my dear princess but you must give me something in return” …’  
“What is it that you would want in return? Gold? Jewelry?” She asks but the frog shake his head “I want to stay three days and nights in your castle and eat three days”  
The princess, unsure of his request. She didn’t want to accept with his slimy gross frog shape however her kind personality decides to accept the offer. The frog jumps inside the well and return the ball to her.  
After he handed his end of the Bargen the princess took the frog to her castle where she treated him like loyalty. Feeding him three days a night and letting her sleep in her bed”  
“Ew! That sounds gross” Rainn response and poke her tongue out in disgusted. Barbara chuckled at her daughter words and response as Jim just roll his eyes and keeps listening. Growing more tried by the minute. he yawned Barbara returns reading the story.  
“The friendship between the frog and the princess after three days begin to grow, Talking like old friends. On the last night where the princess places the frog on her pillow. The frog asks her a question “My dear princess. I have a question. May have a kiss on the lips tonight?” The princess unsure at first but decide to do this one last requests knowing it was his last night here. She puckers her lips….”  
Rainn and Jim leans forward. Impatience at wondering if the princess kisses the frog “And kiss the frog!” Barbara then kiss at each of her two kids’ direction making them lean back and make playful gross sounds with a giggle “No No mama! “Jim laugh and covered his head as Barbara pretend to kiss him.  
“alright, Alright my dear…How about you!” She turns to Rainn and kiss her cheek blowing in it to cheek making fart sounds. Rainn giggle by the sensation and laugh “mama!”  
“Alright you two…I think it’s time to sleep. It is already late” the brown-haired woman says as she places her daughter down on the soft bed and tucks her to bed “Yes mama”  
She smiles, making sure her son is tucked and give him a soft kiss on his forehead. Getting up and walks to the door. Standing at the entrance before turning and saying “Good night my kids…have a goodnight”  
“Goodnight mama” Rainn and Jim say in unison. Barbara smiles and slowly close her door.

````  
Barbara grunted when she felt some force suddenly jump on her bed and arms wrap around her waist and making her sit up quickly. Picking up her glasses and turn to look down to see her daughter, Rainn sniffling and sobbing lightly in her stomach “Rainn? What’s wrong my dear?” She says turning to her clock to see It was 3:00 making her grunt “Why are you awake in this time you should be alspee- “  
“I had those nightmares again mama…A blue eye monster” She says, shaking slightly with fat tears streaming down her cheek. Barbara stop herself when she heard that and took a deep breath and sigh. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around her daughter small body and pull her to her letting her sob in her chest “Shhh…Shhh…It’s ok’d my sweet…It’s just a nightmare…It won’t hurt you”  
“but there was something else…It was strange” Rainn response looking up with her eyes were red and watery. Barbara curious ask “what is it my dear? What is your dream different?”  
“I…I don’t know…It was scary, yet it wasn’t…I saw two yellow piercing eyes, a tall man. His chest was glowing...was staring down at me…I tried to run but…” She sniffled. Wiping her nose with her hand. Barbara quickly lean to the side and grab a tissue in the tissue box she always had on her nightstand “Hold on dear” Barbara place the tissue on her nose “Blow your nose my dear” Rainn obey and blow hard in the tissue, closing her eyes tightly.  
After finishing wiping her nose, Barbara places the tissue away in her pocket of her nightgown “Alright my dear…It’s alright…There isn’t no monster under the bed. No monsters to get you and eat you alive…There isn’t anything that will hurt you while I am around…Alright?” She strokes her thumb over her cheek. Wiping the wet and dry tears away from Rainn’s pale cheek. Rainn hugged her mother. Looking for comfort and warmth love from her mother.  
Barbara sighs. She used to do this with her now ex-husband before he left. He used to hold her against his chest and stroke her back. Comforting her while she sleeps. Too tired to even move from her job…But of course, now it was so different.  
“Mom?” Another tiny voice was heard, making Barbara turn to see her son too awake and wiping his eyes “What is wrong with Rainn?” He asks, concern filled his tone.  
“Your big sister just had a nightmare my dear? Don’t worry” She says, But Jim ran over and jump on her bed, crawled on all fours and hug his big sister to comfort her as well.  
Barbara, wipe her face seeing her two kids now on her bed and tired like she was death. Looks down “Would you rather sleep in your beds tonight?” Barbara tried to ask. But with one good look up at her two children with a puppy look. She rolled her eyes and chuckled tiredly “Alright, Come here you too”  
After snuggling into each other with Jim on one side and Rainn the other on Barbara sides. Barbara sighs as she slowly closes her eyes…  
“Mommy?” Rainn spoke. Barbara mentally screams as she opens her eyes “Yes my dear?”

“What happen…At the end of the Frog prince?” She asks. Rainn looking up curiously. No more tears were in her eyes.  
“How about I’ll tell you it in the morning…I’m tired and you should be in bed” Barbara promised down at her ten-year-old. Rainn looks down and snuggle her head against her side “Alright mama”  
“Goodnight Rainn”  
“Goodnight Mama”


	2. Becoming: Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and his older sister Rainn were chosen to be the protectors of Troll kind. Jim being the Trollhunter while Rainn was the the warrior beside Jim.  
> where Jim, Rainn and their friends Claire and Toby go on a journey of defending Trolls from Gunmar the Black and Bular the Vicious, Gunmar's son. However...But the journey goes on...They learn secrets that will change what they think was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you the story is now gonna have longer chapters! Anyway I hope you enjoy this is part one of story that is based of Trollhunters
> 
> The episode called becoming: Part one
> 
> This one was getting long however so decide to put it on part two. Don't worry You will see some Jim and Claire romanctic stuff! XD

The alarm clock on the desk beside Jim’s best rang 6:00 clock. Jim let out a small grunt as he removes the magazine that was on his face off him, with all his clothing still on when he fell asleep. In a rush, He remove his blanket from him and runs down stairs clicking his shoes together in the process.  
Cleaning the house, Organizing the house, Cleaning the table desk in the living room, removing a used-up lightbulb. Rainn watches from the kitchen and rolls her eyes by this, Taking a large sip of her sweet coffee. Watching her brother cook in the kitchen. She always envies her brother’s cooking skills. She was such a lazy and lousy cook. Even a one year old would think of her cooking was a disaster.  
She gotten that trait from their mother Barbara, who was too a lousy cook. But she doesn’t blame her. She always works at the hospital twenty-four seven. So, she never had time to cook…But Rainn always had time, but she just didn’t choose too. Which she sometimes regrets but Jim always working to cook become successful at being a cook. She had an idea what kind of job he will work at.  
Rainn smiles as she watches Jim finish cooking. Putting the food in four brown bags and carried the plate of breakfast up to their mother’s room where she is sleeping from her nightshift.  
Jim humms walking up to his mother’s door and opening it with his foot seeing his mother heavily asleep, she even didn’t take off her glasses she was that tired. She always does her best to take of her glasses, so they don’t break in her sleep. Putting the breakfast down on her nightstand, He remove the glasses from her sleeping face and wipes the glass with a cloth. Looking through it to see if there is any damage before putting them gently down next to the desk and tusk his mother to sleep.  
Jim smiles, His mother was so wonderful. He knows himself he always mother his mother so much. His sister and friend Toby always make fun of him for it. But he made a promise to take care of her…And he is going to do that.

“I love you mom” he gives a kiss on his mother forehead with a smile and walks out. 

Getting his helmet and bookbag he carried himself in the garage. Seeing his single, plain blue bike there waiting for it to ride him once again. Rainn seem to already take her bike for a ride. Of course. She was just twenty and out of school. Free to do whatever she wants. But of course, she rather rides or stay at home.  
Getting on his bike he pushes the button as the door of the garage slowly opens, making it almost he was in an adventure cartoon movie…It almost felt like he was in a movie. Until he saw the garbage can tilt back and trash littered on the ground.  
“Ah Racoons” he mumbles under his breath. Picking up the trashcan and seeing his bigger sister and his best friend, A overweight kid in a fresh shirt name Toby waiting for him, Rainn smirk down at her brother “Hello my little warrior” She chuckles by this...  
“we’re late for school Jimbo” Toby says, who was adjusting his helmet and smirks at Jim  
“Sorry tobies, Busy with the lunches” he throws the carton of milk…he missed. Rainn roll her eyes at that “One for me, one for Rainn and one for mom annnddd one for you” he pulls out a lunch bag for Toby. Was about to pull one out for Rainn when he realized he was missing on. Rainn chuckled and shake the bag in front of him “Don’t worry Jimmy…I got it”  
Jim glare up at her . He always finds it annoying when she calls him Jimmy. “you need to stop calling me Jimmy” “Whatever you say little brother” Rainn chuckles, Putting the lunch bag in her little purse she carries with her as Toby admire the food selection that Jim gave him  
“OH, Taking a chance there Jim”  
“What’s a life with a little adventure?” He questions with a smirk.  
Toby sniff at the bag once again, Feeling the delicious meatloaf, Mushrooms and- “I can’t eat this…I’m on a diet”  
“You have been on a diet for the past 14 years” Jim replays with a chuckle and push his friends’ hand back with the paper bag full of meat as Rainn gets on her bike with smirks at the scene “and beside, You are fine the way you are Tobies. You are fine indeed” She smirks, Waving her hands in the air with a chuckle”  
“I know" Toby proudly proclaim “Your fithteen!” Jim replays and takes off on his bike with Rainn riding behind him.  
“This is my lifetime goals my body is still changing!” Toby quickly says in a mater of fact tone as he tried quickly behind the Lake siblings.

Rainn purple and blue hair dye fly in the air as she peddles, she took deep breaths of fresh air as she rides behind Jim with a smirk as Toby shuts he is right behind them  
“Ahh! It’s 8:00!. We are going to get dentation on the count of meatloaf!" Toby shouts out. “Let’s take the canals Tobies! It will save us five minutes! “ Jim yelled out. They quickly took a turn and went down on the path right through the woods. “Coming in Jim” Rainn shouts pass him as he rides her boke in front of him like jet. Smiling at her brother and back in front of her. Feeling the rush of the wind blow at her face. She sighs, slowly closing her eyes. But hearing tires coming in she hears her brother ride past her. Making her open her eyes and see him riding quickly. Ohhh She loves a challenge!  
“N-N-Not the canals!!” They heard Toby shout behind them.  
“Oh, live a little!” Jim shouts back. Making Rainn smirk “beside! We do get one life we can’t always worry about your school work!  
“You’re not even in school anymore Rain! You can always go and bike without us!” Jim replays, Looking back at her.  
“Are you kidding!! Biking with you guys is always fun to do! I wouldn’t be anywhere else but here with my little brother and his friend!” Rainn says with a laugh, As Jim flies into the air and Rainn follows him.  
“It’s living I’m worried about!” Toby words “Oh come on Tobies don’t you want to live a little more?” He shouts at the chubby teenager” A little excitement!” Hehe! No!” Toby smiles, riding faster that was catching up to Rainn! 

Seeing up ahead that a big hill. Jim smirk and took a chance and begin to peddle faster and faster. Rainn worry if he would get her as he went flying up into the air, the sun shining brightly down at Jim like a ray of spotlights and Jim smiles, Feeling the air blow in his black air with his arms in the air. Feeling his stomach tickle. He felt so alive up here. Feeling the world stop for a moment before he went back to the earth. Sliding down the side of the water drains and skirted “nice one bro!” Rainn says following down and stopping next to him  
“Come on Tobes! Jim shouts out to him. As the lake siblings heard a voice ring in the air “Lake” The voice said their last name making then turn to each other in confusion. Looking at the source of the sound of that voice…A pile of rubbles of rocks as Jim and Rainn got off their bikes. Toby panted as he come to a stop at the edge of the drains. However, he was too close as he went flying down and yell in fear as he went flying fast down his wheels going fast.  
After toby made his stop by falling to his fast and Rainn asking if he was alright. Jim And Rainn walked over  
“How awesome are we?” They hear Toby call after them, but they ignore him  
Checking out the peddle of rocks and Toby making his way to them. They were that voice yet again “Jim Lake” it sounds ancient…Old and coming from a metal like amulet that was blue from the inside as Jim pick it up. And looked at it. Rainn curiously took a closer look at it. It looks…So familiar as her finger tips were about to touch it as suddenly the bell for the high school rang out  
Making the three panic (Even though Rainn didn’t have school anymore) And rain to their bikes. Biking as fast they can to their school with the amulet in Jim’s bag.

Finally, they made it and Rainn waves her hand out for the two teenagers “Alright brother! Have a good day in school and don’t get in trouble!”  
“haven’t I gotten in trouble yet!” Jim chuckles. Shrugging his shoulder as he parked his bike and running into school with his friend Toby. Rainn shakes her head and made a sharp turn on her bike. Deciding to take a bike around town.  
After getting out of school…it was boring. Yes, school for her was hell. She took the same school as Jim did but the school was hellish for her. Mr. Uhl was the worst. He was her Spanish teacher and she was horrible at Spanish. She couldn’t find the words to say it. She could only say few sentences before talking like a person who can’t speak words. She failed that class so many times that she felt like a shame to school.  
“Yo Rainn Lake! Wait up!” She heard someone shout behind her and recognized that voice. Making Rainn smirk and turn to see a dark skin woman with red lining in her hair. Her best Friend Poppy “Heyo! Pop, What’s up!?”  
“I don’t have work today so that is something!” She says happily “Why is that?” Rainn ask raising an eyebrow “I honestly don’t know " Poppy shrugged her shoulders" Something to do with closing down for an emergency and just told us to go home! But honestly I am so fucking glad!” Poppy rides beside her on her own bike and Rainn just chuckled. Poppy was a best friend since Highschool. However, they weren’t always like that. She was a bully. Poppy could always take her anger and pick on anyone she thinks is weak enough to not fight back.  
Rainn gotten sick of it when she starts picking on her for no reasons but to feel power hungry when she was the new kid and Rainn challenged her. at first, she thought it was the most stupidest thing she can do and it took a strange turn. Rainn never thought of her as an evil persona because she knew deep down, her being a bully was a façade. after a few events throughout high school they became best friends afterwords. She never regrets it.  
“Hey Rainn?” What do you think you would do for the future? You haven’t started on anything”  
“Hey! I have been thinking of some ideas! I am just taking my time” Rainn replays with a slight sheepish smile.  
“Uh Huh…Like the hundred fucking time you said that! I know I am the angry one, but you need to start at being an adult! You don’t want to be living with your mom forever!” Poppy points out. Rainn looks down, slowing down and trailing up behind her friend. Poppy hearing her silence and sighs. Trailing back to her friend “Look Rainn…I know you made that promise all those years ago about being there for each other, but you got to at least get a job!”  
“yeah I know…I know but I am just…nervous…What happens if everything falls about? What happen- “  
“Oh my god stop saying those things every day! You are beginning to become a worry wreak!” Poppy rolls her eyes, Blowing the air out of her face “You just got to be confident. Take charge at her life and take your own course. Beside we are here for you, Me, your mom, Your brother. You have a lot of things going for you”  
“Yeah…maybe your right…So…How about a family?” Rainn ask, trying changing the subject. “Oh, hell no!” Poppy response shaking her head in disgust “You are kidding?! I may want a future and move on from my past, but I don’t want to have drooling little monsters running around! God! And besides, I went to the doctor to see if I could even have kids and he says there is a high chance I won’t be about to have kids” Poppy says.  
“Really? How- “  
“Don’t ask that question…You know why” Poppy voice rung a deep serious tone. An angry tone rumble low at her words as if annoyed that Rainn even asked. Making Rainn stop and nod. Feeling instinct guilt for even asking. A soft silence was between them. Awkwardness filled between them before Poppy spoke once more “Because of internal damage from…my father and stress I couldn’t possibly have kids”  
“But you may never know” Rainn tried to reason. 

“yeah! Like if I want kid- RAINN LOOK OUT!!” She sudden shouts out. Rainn quickly turns to look ahead of her seeing a person in the middle of the street. Rainn gasp and grips on her breaks harshly. However, Rainn didn't notice a big rock right at the middle. The rubber wheal collided with the rocks. she went flying over the person with the bike slamming against them.  
Rainn landed on her face crashing her skull on the ground and rubbed the spot on the top of her head that as slammed “Oh my goddess Rainn! You alright?” Poppy jumps off her bike and goes over to the pale woman and helps her up. Rainn grunted, showing she is fine and turns to the person who was on their butts “Hey You OK?” She asks. Then looks at her. Seeing how unusual they look.  
It was a woman, she looked very young with very pale skin, white hair in two perfect long white brads and black sunglasses covering her eyes, but she saw glance of red eyes. She is wearing a black T-shirt with long blue jeans, Black and white shoes with untangled strings. Their hair was tied in two fish braids that were messy due to probably almost getting hit with a bike.  
“Yeah, I’m fine…Are you alright? I didn’t mean to get in front of you” She spoke in concern It was strange as it had a flare of Scottish in her tone but didn’t talk about a Scottish woman. Rainn looks at Poppy who too look at her. They both knew she wasn’t around here “It’s these…Stricken glasses. I keep having trouble through them” She says, adjusting them that has a crack on them.  
“You aren’t from around here, are you?” Poppy quickly asks. Poppy was quick to ask question before asking for names “Poppy!” Smacking her side, Rainn eyes turn back and reach out her hand “I’m sorry…And it’s alright…My name is Rainn Lake, and this is Poppy…What is yours?”  
Looking at my hand for a minute. She slowly reaches up, Rainn pulls her up “Ummm…I’m…ahhh…Kathlyn Helei” She stumbles a little with her words as if trying to say the right thing. Like she never talked to another person or Humans before “And yes…I am not around here. I just moved here…with ummm…my family…to see father”  
“Oh really? That sounds nice” Rainn compliment softly. “yeah…It has been…like a century since we last saw him” Kaitlyn stop herself and looks down “And ummm…We are just excited to see him again”  
“We…what do you mean we?” Poppy ask raising an eyebrow “Oh! I have siblings…I have a lot of them. You can even say thousands!” She chuckles sleepily, Stroking the back of her head “Well I am glad you are here. So, you are new. Do you know where you’re going?”  
“Yeah I do. I have a tour guide with me. She is around here somewhere- “  
“Moonstone! There you are! Don’t run off like that!” A loud female voice ring out making the three females jump and turn to see a dark skin woman with long fluff up white hair, wearing air pocket long sleeves and long yellow pants that look like it came from the 70’s. “Moonstone! You know not to when-“She stop herself seeing two woman staring at her as if she was crazy. Coughing to herself with her covering of her hand she sighs “Umm…Sorry about that…moonstone”  
“I thought her name was Kaitlyn” Rainn ask, Confused. “Ummm…Ahhh Her nickname is moonstone” The woman says quickly “My name is Nanny Makita and I am Kaitlyn’s Tour guide”  
“Oh, I see. My name is Rainn Lake and this is Poppy”

“Hello, you two…Now Moonstone…What did I tell you about running off like that?” Nanny says waving a finger at the pale lady “I’m sorry I just got excited…is all” She shyly says, holding her hands from behind her back with a smile showing off her purely white teeth. She was everything white like the moon in the night sky…” Say…I am sorry to ask…Are you an albino?”

“yes, I am…. What give it away?” She giggles, showing off her unusual red eyes behind her black glasses “I can’t let my glasses shown since it is sunny out”

“oh…Are you born this way?” Rainn asks.

“yes, I was this way since I could remember. It isn’t so bad” She shrugged. Poppy grunt as she rubs her face. These questions can go on forever. And Katlyn…or moonstone or whatever was getting on her Nerves. Not because she was annoying, but she was so unusual. Poppy have adventure around Arcadia oaks for a very long time to get away from her home life and even after that just to adventure around and have seen a lot of the people here. Not like she would considered a social butterfly but enough to know someone by face. However, this girl...she never seen anyone like her before and it was getting under her skin. The more she stare at her. the more she found a strange thing about her. Poppy looks down at her hands. Her fingers were thin and long that were tipped with sharp ends. Almost like claws.

“Alright Moonstone, It’s time to let them go. They have things to do, right girls?” Nanny suddenly says when Rainn and Moonstone was in one of their conversations.  
“Well I don’t think I have much...” Rainn tries to say but Poppy wrap her arm around her “Of course we do! We have a lot to do! I hope you have a good day” Poppy says, Rainn wanted to protest but Poppy gave her a strain look and made her sigh and walks with her to their bikes and walks off. Waving to the two woman who waved back at her. 

“Poppy I was having a good conversation with them. I was curious” Rainn whine as she begin to peddle “yeah but…I had an odd feeling about them" Poppy respond “Poppy you already think half of this town is either stupid or strange. What else is new?”  
“but she…is so…strange” 

Moonstone stare after them as she watches them get on their bikes, Hearing everyword they said but she didn’t mind the words. They were right, she was unusual…but they don't realized how strange she truly is. Nanny let out a sigh and glares down at Moonstone with a firm tone. Her eyes shine a deep blue, her pupils turn slit that too shine a bright blue “Moonstone…what did I say about running off like that? It’s bad enough you are in human form but if your siblings find out about this…I will have my skin rip off by them! Now we better get to the Janus Order before your siblings begin to worry. Especially your older brother. He is a bad mood today and if he hears your out or in more in human form when we get back! I will have my head rip off and…”

Moonstone looks up at Nanny and back at where those two Humans ignoring the rambling that the changeling was saying to her. Staring where Rainn and Poppy road off on their Human invention. Reaching up and holding on her hidden necklace that was keeping her Human façade up and slowly remove her sunglasses. Blinking for a second before returning her gaze. Her eyes turn into slits like a snake then back in Human pupils. Human are such strange creatures. Some were cruel like her brother or father yet so soft like a feather. These two Humans were nice. She liked that, it was refreshing to have nice Humans like them. It will be ashamed when father returns to rule the world.  
Though the dark skin Humans was super quiet but she doesn't hold it against her. She didn’t mind it. She had the right to be concern about her or suspicious. Moonstone places the sunglasses back when she felt the sting of the sunlight hitting them

“Alright Nanny…let’s get going”


	3. Becoming: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Rainn finally meet something more strange...more strange then they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leek and Rainn are my OC's
> 
> and also finally! I got this chapter out!

Until twilight- Becoming part 2

Jim sighs dreamily leaning on his hand on his school desk staring at a beautiful teenager that was around his age name Claire. The name that made his stomach flutter. He wasn’t even listening to his history teacher Mr.Strickler who was talking about the battle Athems. Toby move his hand in front of Jim trying to get Jim out of his trance, but it was in vain sighing “Really” Toby mumbles annoyed but Jim either ignore him or just didn’t hear Jim still distracted by the teenager girl. Claire look back at Jim with a smile and return to the computer.

“Close your mouth” Toby tried to urge him “Your Drooling!” He loud whispers at Jim with a firm look.

“No…No I’m not” Jim replay, not taking his eyes off of Claire, finally getting his eyes off Claire when he sees Toby going back typing on the computer “What are you doing?”  
“Research” Toby says.  
“hey, look up talking amulet” Jim suggested.

“I already did, all I got was toys one of them is a plushy” Pointing at his screen showing a colorful looking heart shape like toy dark pink and golden coloration of it. Bouncing on the screen “Jim would you agree?” A smooth adult voice suddenly asks behind Jim making him gasp and turn behind him in his desk seat to see his history teacher Mr.Strickler. A middle age man with black hair that was greying slightly on the bottom of his set of hair. It always spooks Jim of how fast Strickler could be anywhere and how fast he is.

“Sir- “

“On the in tactic of war as I describe” Strickler says down at the spooked teenager playing with his black with golden design on it with a knowing look. He always seems to know one of his students are either lost tract of their studies…It honestly scares Jim sometimes. “Oh umm...” Turning to Toby looking for help and trying to think of an answer that he missed, his cheeks blushing from embarrassment he needs to stop looking at Claire and think of work at High school. Toby whistle turning back to his computer to look like he wasn’t on the computer looking at toys instead of not working, “Absolutely!” 

“Excellent! Which tactics precisely?” 

“Umm…The winning ones?” The students behind Jim laugh as the bell rang out loudly. The students in the class get up and close their computers to leave the class as Strickler shouts after them to do their homework.

“Jim, May I have a word?” Jim mentally sighs by this. His elbow hit his bag as he was putting his stuff away. His bag hit the ground making all his papers and books in his bag scattered on the hard ground. Jim leans down to go pick up his stuff when Strickler too follows suit and goes to his knees and pick up one of his books from the ground “Jim, your distracted. You fell asleep between the invasion of edict and the piece sere and your attention wondered for the rest of class”

“Sorry I didn’t get any sleep last night” Jim explains as he keep putting his stuff in his bag, Strickler smiles. He does have to secretly admit that he does admire his instinct to be the man of the house. He knows his mother Barbara and his sister Rainn when she was one of his classes a couple of years ago. She was such a persistent student.

“mom’s just really tired Mr. Strickler and she has been having double shifts to the client”  
“And your sister?”

Jim looks down “She’s just having a hard time finding a job…” Jim says, obviously there is plenty of job openings for her to explore but…she just wasn’t trying…It was at if she was still a teenager.

“I believe I’m overdue for a conversation with her” He says as he writes down on a sticky note and hands it to him “Have her call me”

“Ummm” he takes the yellow sticky note and sees Strickler’s phone number on it “Yeah, I’ll do that” Putting the note away in his bag and puts it around his neck. Stricker picks up the book that was on the ground and stands with him “Oh and Jim…If you fancy Miss. Nunez I submit…talking is more effective then staring” he pat Jim on the top of his back with a smirk. Jim felt almost his whole body heat up by this. Honestly, he knew his staring…was noticeable. He thought his cheeks were bleeding red because of the blushing he Is giving off, but he composes herself and walks out with hi bags and stuff in hand. 

 

Rainn hums lightly as she wiggles in her seat of her bike with Poppy beside her who is looking through her phone. Playing a game of candy crush…God she finds that game so annoying. The sounds it makes. The bright colors “How do you find that game good?”

“I don’t know…it’s addicting…Though I wish the colors were more…duller” Poppy response not taking her eyes off the game. Making Rainn roll her eyes and lean back on her front parts of her bike and hums again. Thinking about something “Hey Poppy…What do you think was with those two?”

“Hmm? Who?” Finally, her eyes averted away from the phone. “You know…Moonstone and Nanny?” “Oh them! They were weird if you ask me…like they didn’t belong there”  
“Well that’s rude Poppy…I honestly believe this time is weird as it is…and dull so someone else here is something new”

“But honestly this town is…Small…we at least seen a person once…Don’t you think it’s a little strange?” Poppy states her concerns as Rainn thinks. Yes, it was honestly true. She never seen anyone like them. It was strange of how off they are with them like they never talked to a normal person before…or a Human like that. But honestly how can she judge? She wasn’t exactly someone who is normal. “Well yeah but we should keep an open mind”

“…. Ok I found someone weirder” Poppy chuckles rolling her eyes at the pale woman “Hey! You are as well!”  
“How’s so?

“Well I- “They jump when the school bell rang “Well got to go!” Poppy says and peddles away “Don’t think it isn’t over Pop!” She shouts after her with a chuckle as she watches her leave. Turning to the school again as she watches everyone leave the school. She smiles seeing Jim and Toby getting on their bikes and ride off. She ready herself and takes off after them.

“That was awesome man! Did you see how I did that chant? Let him out let me out! “Toby laugh, battering about what they did today with Rainn listening intently and sighing. So, Jim got into a heated argument with his school bully to stand up to the smaller student. Rainn was both half proud and annoyed by what happen to Jim. If she was there she would have beat the snot out of him! But that would lead her getting into huge trouble and get arrested and their mother would be so mad at her for. She doesn’t have a job as it is! But getting arrested is something on her last bucket list.

“I mean, you probably won’t live past Friday, but it was awesome!”

Rainn wanted to say something of her concern, but a car honks their horns and made the three people turn and see their mother drive down “Good thing your mother is a doctor” Barbara slows down her car and stops with her driver door next to them “hey boys…and girl” She nodded her glasses to them. Jim and Rainn smile while Toby rolls by “Hey mom” Jim and Rainn say in unison “Looking sharp today Doctor Lake” He rolls back tired “Thank you Toby so are you” 

“Oh, really Does it show?” He asks looking over himself making Rainn smirk down at him in amusement.   
“You gotta be out all night?” Jim asks

Barbara sighs deeply. Yep…that was the good tell sign she is “Doctor Deaburg is out with bursitis and doctor Lence has a wedding out of town this weekend”  
“Ok but don’t forget your- “

“Dinner” Barbara finish his sensitive and holds out her brown paper bag he left this morning” Thank you” “Right and try to find an oven to reheat it instead of nuking it. It takes out all the flavor and nutrient away” Rainn chuckles under her breath. Seeing him be the mother was funny and cute.

Barbara chuckled “Jim, there must be a million thing you rather be doing then looking after me”   
“Can’t think of one” Jim shrugged.

“yeah beside…what will you do without us anyway?” Rainn smiles.   
Barbara smiles lovingly up at them “Love you both” She says rolling up her car and drives away as Jim and Rainn says goodbye.

Rainn sits on her bed with her laptop in her lap with her headphones in her ear. Looking up any jobs in the area. But grunts in frustration to hear that either they were full or not open for new people making her slam on the computer and put it down on her bed. Leaning back on her pillow. The young adult looks up at the ceiling of her room and thinks deeply her eyes trading on the surreal patterns of the ceiling. She doesn’t how she had those patterns on the ceiling. 

Looking at her phone. She picks it up and slides her phone open and looks through all the pictures on the phone. Some were her of Jim and her on a rollercoaster. One of her and Poppy jumping into a pool. Thank god she had a water proof bag around her phone. She chuckles.

But she stops on one that made her frown…It was of her when she was ten with Jim who was smiling with his two missing front teeth and their father in the picture. Rainn stares at the picture and focus on her dad who seem so happy with them. Why did he had to leave? Didn’t he love her? Her brother? Or mom? Why did he had to leave their small but alright family?

Did…Did she something?

Suddenly there was a loud crash that made her jump and put her white rob on and run downstairs and seeing Jim on the couch who was rigid on the couch. Holding the glowing metal amulet. 

“Did you hear that sis?  
“Yeah…. I think it came from the basement” Rainn whispers “Do you know what it could be?” Hopefully not robbers. 

“I don’t know…but we are going to find out” He says in a hush whisper as he slowly gets off from the couch placing the glowing blue amulet on the living room as they walk to the basement door and opens it hearing shifting down the stairs “Racoons!’ He says then grabs the broom beside the door with the determent face. Rainn stares at that with a serious face “Are you serious? That going to do something?”

“hey it’s something!”  
He loud whispers with a small glare up at his sister, Rainn rolls her eyes as they walk down with Rainn behind him closely slowly.

There was a fast mass that shifted away from the thermostat. Jim grip the broom with both hands more tightly as he gulps, Rainn could even smell his fear. Rainn place a hand on his shoulder gently that made him nearly jump out of his skin as they walk down to the basement more.

Jim turns on the lights lighting the basement more and yells out making Rainn turn to see Jim got scared of his own reflection “Dang Jim! You nearly the crap out of me!” She whispers loudly and angrily. 

“Sorry” He whispers back. Walking to the orange light of the fire that was keeping the formator on. But the lights suddenly pop out of lightly making Jim and Rainn jump “This is stupid Jim!” Rainn says. Holding his shoulder more tightly. Even she can smell her own fear. Jim didn’t replay as he calms down. 

As he leans down to grab one of the black rocks. Rainn felt something behind her as she turns slowly and nearly scream her head off with Jim as the creature in blue shouts out “Master Jim!” Making them fall back, Rainn almost having her entire body on her brother in a protective hold as Jim crawls back, Hitting the metal bar behind his head making him hiss in pain

“Master Jim!” He says again. This time with a clearer look of what it looks like. It had a long nose with six eyes, tusk peaking out his mouth as Jim yells again and hit his head again on the metal bar “Master Jim we found you!”

Backing away again they hit something hard against their backs “I am known as Blinky” The creature introduces themselves. Jim yells again as he looks up to see a large, fuzzy green with mane and big beard of green creature. The creatures were staring down at them and waves “Hi”

“Ahhhrrgh!” Jim shouts.

Rainn moves out of the way looking at the two creatures. The larger green creature trying to correct her brother on his name. She stares in total shock. But then she felt something else behind me and a soft female voice ring out “Really guys?” Rainn turns and cries out seeing a very tall creature with long white hue green female with long green horns sticking at the top of her head says. She was so tall she was kneeing to not get hit by the ceiling!

“Oh, my goddess” Rainn says in shock “What Leek? We are trying to communicate with our new Trollhunter”

“Yeah but it seems to be not working, your scaring them with your shouting and yelping” She says crossing her arms with an unamused look. Jim tried to run but was grabbed by the legs by the larger troll and pulls back hanging over the floor. Rainn runs over to see if her brother was alright “Master Jim…You have been chosen”  
“Hmmm…” Arragh pulls him up the Jim with Jim covering his face with fear “Blinky He looks scared”

“Why am I not surprised?” The female who was name Leek by her fellow creature says. Rolling her eyes again. 

“Um Arragh my good fellow. This is a moment of solemnity”

“Hmmm Solemnity?’

“It means serious and dignified”

“Hm! Dignified” 

“Oh brother” Leek nearly face slammed herself with her large clawed hand as she sighs at their talking as Rainn watch dumbfounded. 

“P-Put me down? Please?” Jim shuddered. Looking up at Arragh, Blinky with a serious face use his finger to motion Arragh to put Jim down which Arrragh did. Flipping him over and place him on his feet, Patting his head

“Thank you. Now, where was I? “

“Ummm…Master Jim, Found you”

“And Trollhunter honor?” Leek point out too. Smirking lightly

“yes. Thank you” He thank his friend singly before returning his attention back to Jim as Rainn stand beside him protectively. Jim tries to make a run for it again, but he keeps running Arragh’s giant hands. Rainn roll her eyes and stop him by grabbing his arm and holding him beside her again. 

“Master Jim you have been chosen!” Blinky says with a smile “The amulet of Daylight. Challenges you to assent to the most sacred of orifices!”  
“Orifices?” Arrragh question “What Orifices?”

“Orifices mean reasonability. Undenounced to your kind there is a secret world the vast civilization of trolls lurking beneath your very feet Hidden from view” 

“T-TTTrolls” Jim gasp by this.

“Trolls…no way” Rainn says, just dumbfounded by all this information that was being told to them

“trolls! Yes trolls! Now it is now your charge to protect them” Hearing this Jim eyes nearly pop out of their sockets from hearing this. Protect them!? Rainn also seem she was shock as well. 

“Umm…Blinky” Leek tries to say.

“For you! Master Jim are the Trollhunter!” Jim yelp by this “Trollhunter” Arragh says over them.

“Blinky- “Leek tries to say again catching Rainn attention.

“This honor is yours to accept. So, what say you?”   
“Blinky!”

Jim stare in shock for a split moment before his eyes roll back and passed out on the ground making Rainn gasp and Leek grunt in annoyance and cover her face. 

“Is that a yes?” Arragh ask.

“No, it is not” Rainn says as she walks to her brother and make sure he didn’t have any injuries when he fell  
“Blinky I tried to warn you Humans can’t hold that much of stress they are bound to pass out like that!” Leek says, rubbing between her strange nose and rolls her eyes 

“Oh, that is unfortunate! Well I thought he will be alright” Blinky says, tapping his chin with a worry look “Humans aren’t like us Blink” Leek says, Shrugged her shoulders. She shifted slightly nearly sits up fully when she grunts when the tops of her horns hit the ceiling making her rub her horns and silently curse in a different language “That’s it. I’m getting out” Leek says as she turns and wiggle her way out of the door. 

“How about you all come back tomorrow and we can talk more about this?” Rainn suggests. Picking up her brother in her arms. Blinky hums before nodding “Alright! Arrragh lets go!” He says as he and his friend walk out. Rainn watch them with a sigh and make her way back upstairs.


End file.
